jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Frank "Hitman" Hennessy
A mercenary hireable from A.I.M., first appearing in Jagged Alliance. Appearances: Jagged Alliance , Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games , Jagged Alliance 2 , Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business , Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire , Jagged Alliance: Back in Action . Biography "Undisturbed by the scent of death, Frank Hennessy is a member in excellent standing. A private, yet personable individual, the Hitman has a proven track record and a no nonsense disposition. A note of caution: he suffers from buoyancy difficulties." - Jagged Alliance "The Hitman's easy-going and personable disposition has made him one of the more popular and respected mercenaries in the organization. Unfortunately, Frank hasn't taken care of himself lately and his health and skills have dropped off slightly. Despite repeated attempts, Hennessy has been unable to overcome his weight problem. Additional info: Frank has been talking of throwing in the towel and become a combat instructor." ''- Jagged Alliance 2'' Character Info Equipment Jagged Alliance/Deadly Games *.357 Magnum *.357 Ammo *3-pocket Assault Vest *Radio Jagged Alliance 2 *Colt 1911 *Steel Helmet *Flak Jacket *2x Throwing Knife Skills *Throwing *Teaching Quotes Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *''"I don't know Ace... Give me some time to think about it! You could speed things along by showing me what you can do over the next couple of days." - Initial refusal to hire '' *''"Jimmy Upton is nothing more than a common criminal! I work with professionals, not jailbirds!" - Attempting to hire with Jimmy on team '' *''"Look no further, Ace. You're staring at the right face." - On call '' *''"How's the family, Ace?" - On call'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Hello Ace... you're talking to "Hitman" Hennessy, mercenary for hire.", "Don't believe everything ya read ace, I never felt better!" - on call'' *''"How big a bag am I packing?", "Count me in, Ace!" - hiring '' *''"Hitman Hennessy, mercenary for hire! You caught me out and about, Ace. So leave me a couple of details and I'll call ya back when I get in. Have a good one!" - answering machine '' *''"Sector covered with a bunch of saps Ace! Maybe we should fire off a couple of shots to let them know they are going to die!" - enemies in sector'' *''"Sure, Ace. Grunty's the key to a solid operation. Its a pleasure to work with him." '' *''"Good news, Ace. I was in no rush to leave. We got work to do."'' Relationships Likes * Charlene "Raven" Higgens * Helmut "Grunty" Grunther Liked by *None Dislikes * Ron "Raider" Higgens * Jimmy Upton Disliked by * Ron "Raider" Higgens Notes *Grew his mustache sometime between Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games. Grew his paunch sometime between Deadly Games and Jagged Alliance 2. *A little on the old and slow side, despite his claims to the contrary. Still capable, however, and very personable. *Calls everyone "Ace". *Enjoys Raven's company a bit too much for Raider's liking. de:Frank "Hitman" Hennessy Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries